Por idiota, por idealista, por héroe suicida
by AliciaMalkavian
Summary: Prefiero el dolor a no sentir nada. Y por ti lo preferiría mil veces. Stucky.


**Título**: Por idiota, por idealista, por héroe suicida.

**Pairing**: Stucky (muy leve)

**Palabras**: 847

**Warnings**: ¡Atención! Spoilers de todas las películas de Capitán América hasta Witer Soldier.

**Sin betear.**

Hey! Este es un regalo para mi hermana (_Minemiko_ aquí en ff, podéis buscar su historia). Hemos hecho un juego (de nuevo) y esta vez teníamos que escribir un drabble basado en la canción Pain de Three Days Grace. Esto es lo que ha salido en menos de media hora que teníamos para escribirlo, y casi parece una oda a lo mucho que adoro a Steve.

* * *

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain_

Normalmente Steve no tiene dudas. Confía en lo que está haciendo, en su búsqueda suicida, en el propósito por el que lo ha dejado todo atrás, de nuevo.

Tiró por la borda su vida en los 40 al aceptar el suero, y ahora que tiene una nueva _sabe_ que va a hacer lo mismo, _sabe_ que lo _está_ haciendo. Y sigue. Y sigue. Porque esto es así.

Él podrá ser Capitán América o todo lo que quieras pero sigue siendo el mismo estúpido idealista que murió por su patria, aunque luego le descongelaran. Cuando pilotó ese avión de verdad pensaba que sería el final. Y lo hizo. Lo hizo. Por masoquista, por idiota, por idealista, por héroe suicida.

Después de todo este tiempo, de las cosas que le han pasado, los villanos, Cráneo Rojo, los Vengadores, Hydra... Después de todo el peso a la espalda y todos los rasguños en el escudo repintado, llegó a pensar que había madurado, progresado, que había evolucionado junto a la sociedad. Pero no, que va, já.

Se ve que lo suyo es ser el suicida. ¿Una bomba, ataque terrorista? Ah. Nada. No te preocupes, soy el jodido Capitán América, ¿sabes? Moriré por salvar esta nación. Otra vez. _Porque esto es lo que hago, esto es lo único que sé hacer, creer en los valores de la gente, en la paz, en un mundo perfecto._

_¿Destruir Shield? Claro, es tan fácil como sacar la basura. Tranquilo, yo me enfrentaré a mi antiguo mejor amigo, la única persona que me conoce de verdad, aquella por la que mataría; lucharé contra él y sentiré que muero cada vez un poco más._ Pero da igual, ¿verdad? ¡¿Qué más dará?! ¡Es Capitán América, puede morir por nosotros todo lo que haga falta! ¿No es así?

Pues si. A veces se lo pregunta a si mismo. ¿Por qué toda esta mierda? ¿Por qué no puede irse con Stark y trabajar junto a él un tiempo, lejos de la basura, lejos del dolor? ¿O marcharse con Banner a salvar gente normal en India, sin tener que luchar contra villanos? ¿Y por qué no se marcha con Natasha lejos, muy lejos, al otro lado del mar? Podría. Shield ya no existe, pocas cosas le atan aquí.

_Solo él. Joder, sólo él. _Y eso es suficiente para que siga con esto, muriendo un poco, persiguiéndole como un suicida ciego y confiado, como tantas otras veces. Porque no sabe hacer otra cosa, porque la estúpida de su conciencia no le dejaría marcharse ni aunque quisiera.

Eventualmente Sam pregunta; _¿por qué hacemos esto, Steve?_

Y él no sabe qué decirle. _Porque esto es lo único que tengo, Falcon, porque no me queda nada. Porque todos mis amigos y familiares han muerto, porque lo único que me mantenía en pie acabo de hacerlo volar en pedazos al descubrir los tejemanejes de Hydra, porque soy masoquista, ¿lo entiendes? Persigo lo único que me queda._

Porque si le quitas a Bucky...

Si le quitas a Bucky...

¿Qué es él sin Bucky? Nada. Aire. Un traje vacío. Un escudo roto. _Un suicida empedernido medio masoquista que prefiere pasar por toda esta mierda antes que rendirse y comenzar de nuevo._

Porque antes de los trajes, antes del suero, antes de Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno, antes de Hydra, antes de ese tren y antes de todo esto; ellos eran solo dos chicos de Brooklyn que querían luchar por su país, morir por su país.

Y quizá Falcon tiene razón y esta búsqueda es estúpida, a lo mejor está en lo cierto y nunca va a conseguir encontrar a Bucky, e incluso si lo encuentra puede que nunca consiga hacerle volver, recordar. Pero Steve siempre ha seguido cosas estúpidas que le hacen daño, siempre ha sido el persistente idiota que no se mueve del sitio y aguanta todo lo que le caiga encima. _Podría hacer esto todo el día._

_Porque estoy contigo, Bucky, estoy contigo. Hasta el final de la línea. Porque prefiero el dolor a no sentir nada en absoluto, a convertirme en aire y aceptar que has muerto, que lo único que queda de ti es un brazo de metal y una estrella roja._

_Porque por ti lo preferiría mil veces. Por suicida._


End file.
